Una Buena Marioneta
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: A pesar de ser una buena marioneta, a veces se comporta muy, muy mal. Deidara no puede evitarlo. No hay pairing exactamente. Rated por Gore.


**(A/N)**

Otra de esas historias que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza a menos que la escribas. Si han leído mas fics míos, creo que tendrán una idea de cómo son mis historias. Sinceramente no se de donde salió esto…

**Deidara tiene 8 años.** Y antes de que me acusen de loli-shota, léanlo primero. :D

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA.

**Parejas:** No (SasoDei de alguna retorcida forma, pero la interpretación es libre)

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias****:** Más perturbaciones de mi mente. **Lean bajo su propio riesgo.** No les aseguro que saldrán con las mismas neuronas con las que entraron. Sangre, demencia, locura, muerte…ya saben, lo común en mis historias. (u.ú)

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1753

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Una buena marioneta.**

Tengo una marioneta.

Es una buena marioneta. Muy linda y educada. No hace mucho ruido, y cuando quiero, juega conmigo.

Es impaciente, eso sí. No le gusta que lo deje esperar.

Me dijo que se llamaba Sasori. Un buen nombre para una buena marioneta.

A mis padres no les gusta que juegue con él. Tampoco les gusta que les cuente lo que me dice Sasori. Dicen que las marionetas no pueden hablar. ¿Pueden creerlo…?

Yo se que sí pueden. Al menos Sasori puede.

Mis padres dicen: "Deidara, tienes que crecer y madurar…no puedes pasar todo el tiempo con un juguete."

Yo siempre me enojo, y me voy a mi habitación.

Sasori siempre me consuela.

Es una buena marioneta…

A Sasori no le gustan mis padres.

No lo culpo. A mi tampoco me agradaría alguien que quisiera quemarme y tirarme a la basura.

Sasori es mi amigo.

Yo lo quiero mucho, es una buena marioneta.

Me gusta mucho su pelo. Me gusta acariciarlo y peinarlo con mis dedos. Es tan suave… ¡y es rojo! Mi pelo no es tan especial. Soy rubio. Como mis padres, mis primos, mi familia. Pero el de Sasori sí es especial.

Sasori es una buena marioneta.

Se oye extraño que lo diga, pero Sasori es lindo. Me gustan sus ojos de vidrio, de un café tan enigmático que a veces pienso que es rojo. Me gusta como su pelo rojizo cae en su frente.

Me gusta la forma en que está pintada la sonrisa en su cara.

A pesar de ser una buena marioneta, es muy gruñón. Si no fuera porque tiene la sonrisa pintada, estoy seguro que siempre estaría con el ceño fruncido y con los labios hacia abajo.

Y aún así, Sasori es mi mejor amigo.

A Sasori le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, a mí pasarlo con él.

A Sasori le gusta el arte, a mí también. Él dice que el mismo es una obra de arte. Yo también lo pienso, pero no me gusta decirlo en voz alta. Eso sería aceptar que tiene la razón. Y no tengo la necesidad de aumentar su ego.

Es una buena marioneta, pero es muy orgulloso.

No le gusta que lo insulten. Creo que es por eso que le agrado. Me gusta estar con él, pero siempre lo he respetado. No quiero ni imaginarme si no.

Y aunque es una buena marioneta, a veces llega a ser una muy, muy mala marioneta.

Pero solo a veces. Él dice que solo cuando es necesario.

Le gusta esconder cosas. Mis padres pueden pasar todo el día buscando las llaves del coche, sin imaginarse que mi pequeña marioneta las escondió.

A mis padres no les gusta Sasori.

Y a Sasori no le gustan mis padres.

Mi madre me está hablando en estos momentos, me pide que entre, pues está anocheciendo. Yo recojo mis cosas y las guardo.

A Sasori no lo guardo. Sasori tiene su propio estante en mi habitación.

De seguro mis demás juguetes están celosos de él.

Pero ellos no me interesan. Ellos son aburridos, y no hablan.

Sasori sí.

Agarro a Sasori y lo aprieto a mi pecho, protegiéndolo de la mirada de odio de mi madre.

Paso junto a ella, Sasori fielmente aferrado a mi pecho, y me dirijo a la mesa, donde la cena se va a servir.

Yo pongo a Sasori en la silla de un lado. A Sasori no le gusta moverse ni hablar con alguien que no sea yo. Yo respeto sus decisiones.

Mi padre llega y saluda a mi madre, luego viene conmigo y me revuelve el pelo juguetonamente.

Yo le sonrío.

Él me sonríe.

Luego mira a Sasori.

Y no le sonríe a él.

¿Por qué nunca lo saluda…? Sasori también tiene sentimientos. Yo, siempre que amanece, lo saludo. O cuando me voy y no lo llevo (que es casi nunca), me despido.

¿Por qué nunca lo saluda…?

Mi padre se sienta, y mi madre le sirve la comida, luego me sirve a mí.

Pero no le sirve a Sasori.

Yo le ofrezco un poco de mi comida.

El puño de mi padre conecta con la mesa, asustándome y haciendo que casi suelte mi plato.

"¿Nunca vas a entender?" me dice.

Yo solo puedo mirarlo con miedo.

"¡Es un maldito juguete!" me grita.

Yo me estremezco, y busco con la mirada a mi madre, por apoyo. Ella sigue comiendo, ignorándonos. Ella también está de acuerdo con mi padre.

"P-pero…" se que no debo contestar, pero siento la necesidad de defenderlo. ¿Cómo pueden tratarlo así? "E-el no e-es solo un juguete…"

Mi padre se levanta, y siento que a cada paso que da hacia mí, me hago mas y mas pequeño.

Tengo miedo, no sé si sería capaz de golpearme, él nunca lo ha hecho.

Mi figura tiembla al momento en que se acerca a mí, y mantengo mis ojos en la mesa, con miedo. Me sorprendo al ver que rodea mi silla, y mis ojos se desorbitan de terror al ver como se dirige con Sasori.

Me levanto. "¡Padre!". No me escucha. Agarra a Sasori de una mano, y lo sostiene despectivamente, yo intento quitárselo.

¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta que lo está lastimando?!

"¡Suéltalo!" imploro, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

"_Esto_…" yo niego con mi cabeza a la dureza con la que se refiere a Sasori, intento alcanzarlo, pero mi padre pone una mano entre nosotros. "…es solo un juguete. No tiene vida, y no es tu amigo."

"¡No!" grito, ya mis ojos desprendiendo lágrimas, al escuchar las viles mentiras que dice mi padre. "¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo lastimas!"

Mi padre me mira con los ojos confundidos, totalmente incrédulo de mis palabras.

Luego la incredulidad es cambiada por enojo.

Veo entre ojos llorosos, como mi padre golpea a Sasori con la mesa, una, y otra y otra vez.

Yo lloro y le suplico que no lo haga. Él me ignora.

Un golpe, y otro y otro y otro…

¡¿Cómo puede ser tan desalmado?!

Después de más golpes, él se cansa, y lo deja caer en el suelo, y se va a sentar de nuevo a seguir comiendo.

Yo seguí llorando y me acerqué a Sasori, lo sostuve lo mejor que podía, evitando que se terminara de romper.

"¡Ustedes no entienden!"Les grito.

Mi madre me mira un momento y se voltea de nuevo a su comida.

Yo no puedo aguantar más, y me voy corriendo a mi habitación. Me siento a un lado de la cama, Sasori entre mis brazos, yo llorando sobre él, y pidiéndole perdón

¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto?! ¡¿Por qué deje hacerlo?!

Miro a los ojos de vidrio de Sasori. Solo uno me devuelve la mirada con tristeza. Yo lo sostengo más fuerte contra mí.

Adentro mi mano bajo la cama, y saco una pequeña cajita de herramientas. Entre hipos y lloros empiezo a reparar a mi buena marioneta.

•--•--•

Un ruido me despierta. Abro mis ojos lentamente, y me siento en mi cama. Tallo mis ojos con la parte trasera de mis manos intentando espantar el sueño. Doy un bostezo y lo primero que hago, como es común, es mirar el estante donde pongo siempre a Sasori.

Intenté arreglarlo lo mejor que me fue posible, pero no quedo tan bien como esperaba.

Gracias a los golpes de mi padre, uno de sus pequeños ojitos se perdió, y no encontré con que sustituirlo.

Además, su brazo se salió, y por más que lo intenté, no pude hacer que se quedara, así que ahora su brazito izquierdo va arrastrando.

No importa, igual yo siempre lo voy a querer.

Siempre será una buena marioneta.

Me sorprendí al no encontrar a Sasori en su estante.

Parpadeé y afilé mi mirada, intentando ver a través de la oscuridad, y no lo encontré.

Me paré rápidamente, casi cayéndome en mi desesperación.

Sasori no estaba…

¡Sasori no estaba!

Mil situaciones pasaron ante mis ojos.

Mi padre debió de haber entrado mientras dormía y lo agarró.

Inmediatamente mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Corrí fuera de mi habitación, dispuesto a buscar a mi padre, y obligarlo a que me devolviera a Sasori.

Me detuve en seco, al escuchar algo, _alguien_. En la cocina.

Tragué saliva.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar mi padre.

Suspiré y me di valor.

Caminé hacia el marco de la puerta.

Casi me caigo al pisar algo húmedo.

Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con un charco de un líquido oscuro en el suelo.

Parecía…

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

Con parsimonia tortuosa me empecé a asomar en la cocina.

La luz de las velas rojas que mi madre siempre enciende, eran lo único que iluminaba el cuarto.

Casi dejo de respirar cuando vi en el suelo alguien recostado.

Era…mi madre.

¿Se habrá quedado dormida…?

Aún así era muy extraño.

"¿M-mamá?"

No me contestó.

Un camino de el mismo líquido que había visto anteriormente salía de por debajo de ella.

Me alarmé.

"Deidara…" alguien me llama con un tono musical.

Yo volteo y me encuentro con Sasori.

Sasori está sentado en la mesa…

Sasori está sonriéndome, como siempre.

Sasori juega con un pequeño cuchillo entre sus manos…

Sasori está cubierto de algo rojo…

Sasori está cubierto de sangre…

El pequeño cuchillo también…

Un escalofrío pasa por mi cuerpo, y miro a Sasori con ojos temerosos.

Me asomo detrás de su pequeño cuerpo y me siento temblar violentamente.

Mi padre está jadeando, una de sus manos sobre su garganta, intentando detener el fluido de sangre que sale de una cortada justo en medio de su cuello.

Se está ahogando en su propia sangre.

Me mira con ojos ya sin fuerza ni esperanza.

Eventualmente sus respiraciones se vuelven menos frecuentes y más pesadas, y su pecho deja de moverse.

A mi solo me queda observar como la vida escapa de él.

Sasori mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa.

"Ahora nadie nos impedirá jugar" me dice.

•--•--•

Despierto jadeando, intentando recuperar mi aliento.

Mi corazón está retumbando fuertemente en mis oídos.

Sudor recorre mi frente.

Doy varios respiros profundos, intentando regular mi corazón desbocado.

Volteó rápidamente, en busca de Sasori.

De mi boca sale un suspiro de alivio.

Está ahí, sentadito, calmado y pacífico en el mismo estante en el que lo dejé.

Todo fue una pesadilla.

Claro que sí.

Sasori es una buena marioneta.

Me levanto despacio, y me dirijo a mi pequeño amigo.

Me detengo justo frente a él.

El me sonríe.

Pero yo no le sonrío.

Ahí, debajo de su pequeño cuerpo de madera…

…está un cuchillo ensangrentado.

…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

… O.O

Parece que siempre uso la primera persona y el presente progresivo cuando convierto a mis personajes en psicópatas.

¡Y como me gusta hacer a Sasori un psicópata!! xD

Si, como sea…

Agradecería que me dejaran **Reviews!! ONEGAI!! D:**


End file.
